Chrome's Riceballs
by Blackwolf3500
Summary: Oneshot - Have you ever wondered what happened in the episode after when Tsuna ate Chrome's tad salty riceball? Find Out! Also includes: Thinking tiles and slight pairing.


**Have Fun Reading this. Also There need to be more Tsuna and Chrome moments in the anime and more 2796 writes on fanfiction, so if you have an idea, write it down and post it. 8D**

**Lengend:**

**Bold-Sounds**

_Italic-writing_

'normal'- Thoughts

**Also Chibi tsuna is tsuna's thoughts**

Tsuna willed...no, dying willed his best not to take the rice out of his mouth. 'But it way too salty!' His Inner Thought in a form of Chibi Tsuna screamed turning green at the taste. 'No I can do this' Tsuna thought. 'Ok let's take this slowly,' He chewed on the food while mentally saying to himself that it is not Bianchi's poison cooking, which made it easier to eat in comparison before he swallowed it. A sigh force his way out of his mouth. Tsuna mentally patted himself on the back that the trial was finally over. Chibi Tsuna was throwing his arms up in victory, as fireworks blew across his mind, saying: 'VICTORY IS TSU...'

"How is it, Tsuna?"

This Tsuna snapped out of his trance and looked up on to everyone's expecting faces. Silence Roamed over the table. As the silence continued, Tsuna saw Chrome Hope starting to break, her eyes dropped down to the ground, looking so...

"It's good."

Chromes head snapped back up. Her face filled with shock and something else... Tsuna knew that look it usually came from everyone else eyes, rarely chrome... was that... happiness.

"If Juudiame says so it must be true." Everyone's favourite bomber stated confidently as he reached for one.

"I shall also EXTREMELY take one of Chromes EXTREME rice ball!" as Sasagawa Ryohei stood up and shouted it to the roof tile, who was thinking how right his mom was when she told him to be in the Library industry instead, because no one yelled at you there.

"Lambo-san calls the funny looking rice balls first." Shouted Lambo as he jumped for it. Even though he was beside it. He could have reached out and took one, but he didn't. You want to know why? Because he's Lambo-san, that's why.

"I think I'll try one too." Yamamoto laughed as he also reached for one.

"Us too!" Shouted Haru and Kyoko, simultaneously, while reaching for it, simultaneously, while breathing, simultaneously, while thinking that they would like Chrome's rice ball, simultaneously and were thinking why they were being simultaneously simultaneous, simultaneously.

"I'm also interested in thou Chrome's rice ball's taste also" Stated Basil.

'OH NO!' Tsunas Chibi form screamed running around in circle, as he watched everyone reach out to take the rice balls. He could not let them have the rice balls, for they're safety, and Chromes fragile heart. Tsuna closed his eyes defeated as He put two pills in his mouth so he can run away fast enough.

**Smack! ** Lambo lands face first, "Must...Stay...Calm." He mustered teary eye'd

"Huh," goes Basil, Yamamoto and the girls.

"Tsk" went Gokudera as he pulled out his bombs.

"What extremely happened!" Sasagawa Ryohei Shouted to the same roof tile again, who was holding it strong, but weeping on the inside, wonder what he did to deserve this , he was a god believing roof tile, one that has feelings, damn it and he was feeling like life have very little to live for.

This confusion came because Chrome's rice balls had seemingly disappeared off of the table.

"What happen to Chrome's rice balls?" Kyoko wondered.

"Maybe it was a g...ghost." Haru shuttered

Something moved passed Yamamoto. In an instant Yamamoto went Assassin mode and aimed his sword as the Thief, who was...

Hibari... No, just kidding, it actually was...

Tsuna,

In hyper dying will mode.

Tsuna held the rice balls under one arm, eating them one by one with the other. Chibi Tsuna was in a suit, in hyper dying will mode, Shouting, 'Only I shall eat all of Chrome's rice balls with my DYING WILL!'. "Sorry, guys but these rice balls are all mine." As he ran out of the kitchen. (He does not have his gloves with him at the moment, so he can't fly.)

"Tsuna-kun, why are yo..."

"SAWADA-SAN COME BACK TO THE EXTRE..." Ryohei was cut off as a roof tile of the kitchen fell on top of him, snapping in half and knocking him unconscious. An envelope fell down on top of the tile stating: _Send to the Nearest Tile Church._

Tsunas head popped back in the kitchen door way, jogging in place, as he looked at chrome and smiled. "The rice balls are little tad more salty than usual, but they're good, Thank you, Chrome, for making them." And he ran off again.

Yamamoto, Gokudera and Basil attempted to follow him but Lambo, couldn't stay calm any longer, and started throwing grenades around preventing them from following. Kyoko and Haru went to the pantry to see if there was and grape candy to calm him down.

"Lambo, Thou should calm down." Basil Persuaded

"Kid, let us through please."

"Stupid Cow, let us OUT!"

"Stupidera is stupid. Stupid people should go away!" as Lambo pulled out his box and trusted lighting flames into it. Anyone could guess what happens next.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"x 3

All in the while, Chrome was too stunned to speak. She was Blushing Beet Red, Hands were on her cheeks, and she couldn't stop thinking about those Orange eyes or the hatefully cute smile that was eating only her food.

Reborn was in a corner smirking.

"So Tsuna has some skills after all."

**Hoped you like this, because i did.**

**I thought about this story after watching the episode( don't know which) and i thought what would happen if it continued a little longer. this was a little bit rushed and may have required more pacing.  
><strong>

**Feel free to think about what skills Reborn was talking about.  
><strong>

**Also i really like Hyper Tsuna  
><strong>

**Remember to comment, review or give TIPS ABOUT PACING,HUMOR AND/OR ANYTHING ELSE. (thank you)  
><strong>


End file.
